Mark of the Spirits
by yuki tsubasa
Summary: First Fan fiction. Big Hero 6 au. After their parents death Tadashi and Hiro were separated. Tadashi lived a normal life while Hiro developed supernatural abilities. Now Hiro is in the hands of an a man named Erebus and his organization. What is the meaning of Hiro's abilities and can Tadashi save his little brother? (based off of 5d's story somewhat) (picture from )
1. Chapter 1

Marks of the spirits

It was a cold night. Hiro felt the cold of the wall that he was leaning on seep into his bones. He stood in a dark ally. People past by not even sparing him a glance. Loneliness was eating at him from the inside and the cold was slowly numbing his body. The world was full of grey to him and he had no direction. No home and nowhere to go. This was his life now. He touched the mask on his face. The feeling of it reminded him off his past. Though that time was long gone. Now there was just him and his mask and the name it gave him. Kitsune. A fox mask that became his safe place for the cruel world.

He had become a legend to everyone else in the world. The monster that had the ability to cost chaos and destruction. His abilities were powerful and dangerous. He could throw things as big a fridge with his mind and makes balls of fire (like fox fire). Though no one could see that even he was scared of them. When he was young he had lost his parents and was taken in by another nice family. For a time it was okay though one day he snapped and hurt them. Ever since he had a two tailed fox mark on his hand. His adopted family sent him away after that. His powers grow stronger and he could be around other kids. They all feared and hated him. So one night he run all the way to the family that took in his older brother only to find him living a nice warm life without him. All he could really remember was the words Tadashi had said, "thank god I don't have to deal with my younger brother. It was his fault that mom and dad are dead."

At that moment he know that he really was unwanted by everyone. The rested was downhill. He live by fighting and his power would later become well known. The legend of the Kitsune. Ha. What a joke.

All he felt was a lone. All he was a monster….nothing. He slid down and sat on the cold ground of the ally. This was hell. I want a home. Whatever anger or hatred that had fueled him before he run out. He was so done with this.

Just then he heard footsteps. He didn't want to move though. He was too tired to move. The man stopped in front of me. The man kneeled down and lifted my mask off my face.

"You look tired. I get it, you have been running from the world because you are different. My name is Erebus and I want to help you."

This man looked normal. Not really evil or good. He was average and nothing stood out. Though I couldn't keep going like I was so I took him up on his offer.

(2 years later):

Tadashi Hamada stepped of the out of the airport. He looked around at all the people and the skyscrapers. It was very different from his hometown. His adopted family had been sad to see him go. He was going to study at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He could not wait. He was going to live at his aunt's café as he studied.

He found his moped that his adopted parents gave him and began his way to his aunt's place. Though he couldn't help but thing about the past. Of his real parents and of his little brother. Someone he had lost because of his stupid ideas and pride.

When he was younger his parents were driving to the store. Nothing special really though he and Hiro had to come along. They didn't trust us to stay home alone after what happened last time. Their parents come back to find the bookshelf knocked over and books everywhere. Not one of our best plans. The trip went normally as always though when got home and found that they had left Hiro's toy robot at the store. They said they would be right back though they never came home. They died in a car crash 2 blocks away.

He and Hiro were sent to an orphanage and he could stop but feel it was Hiro's fault that this even happened. So when he was taken in by the Yuki family he left Hiro behind. It became his biggest mistake. Even after finding his new home I felt a whole in his heart. He tried to shack it off but by the time he was 16 he could help but want to find his brother. He had to try to fix it somehow. He knew that he had most likely torn the brotherly bond they had apart. It was too late but he had to try. He looked up the records of his brother and found that he was taken in by a family that lived somewhere in this city, but one year later he went missing. Though they probably didn't look very hard as he was sent to the orphanage here after his foster parents didn't want him.

Tadashi knew it was a long shot but he had to try. He had thing sinking feeling that something bad had happened to him. He had made this mistake once and he won't do it again. Even if Hiro want him to leave he need to make should he was okay at least.

(Hiro at that moment):

He looked out at the city from the large open window of his room. His abilities had grown strong though he was worrying less about controlling them. For the most part he felt safe. His hair had grown out and was tied back with and silver cord with two small crystals at each end. It was inhibitor of sorts that suppressed his abilities. True to his word Erebus had helped his. He seemed to run an organization that gave a home to people with abilities like his. Though he could shack the feeling that something was wrong. Since he had come here had a place to live and could now not have to worry about losing control all the time. This place no matter how welcome it looked sometimes it felt cold. His thoughts went to a time long ago when he had a home and a family.

STOP IT. He couldn't break down again. And with one last look outside he closed the window and left the room and he thought of confront.

….

 **Authors note: this is my first fanfic so if you read this be lenient. Also, sorry for any grammar errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Hiro (1 year before Tadashi came):

He was running as fast has his legs would carry him. Damn this was bad. He had gone out again to an underground fight. He wore a black button down shirt with some black cargo plants and a long black coat. His mask was on his face and to the world he was the monstrous Kitsune. Some were saying now that he was like some sorcerer with magic. He laughed at their ideas. Though he didn't know where his abilities come from he know it wasn't magic.

 _Erebus had taken him in about a year ago. Well in a way. It was more of a deal. Erebus had told him that he was researching for the answers to his and other's physic abilities. He also wanted to see the excitant that they could use their abilities. So he and others had to go through reunite test to see the strength of their abilities and how long they could use them. It was helpful to him to in a way. He found that he had more abilities than most. He knew he could move things with his mind and create fire, but he learn that he could also control technology._

 _It was a shock when one day he was exploring the organization and found the lab. It had all kinds of parts and blueprints for many different robots. His mind was reeling just looking at it all. I could feel all of the technology to. It felt like my mind was reaching out and connecting with them. Though soon after he got a killer headache. They were all screaming at him and codes shot through his brain. The next thing he knew he blacked out. When he came to they told him that he and collapsed do to trying to use his new ability so much after having it just awaken._

 _Right after he had gone to Erebus to ask him what had happened. He said it was possible that his abilities were growing. Their scientist said that it was rare but not completely unheard of to see people to have abilities that had to be triggered by something to be noticed._

 _So great he was more of a freak. No, not just a freak a super ultra-rare freak. Like a shiny Pokémon. Grreeeaatt. Just his luck. Well this was just this was some sugar honey ice tea. This was too much for him. He had to escape for a while. As long as the members of the organization that were physics, or as they called us "espers", took their test they could go off till around ten. If they didn't make it back in time you were sleeping on the street. Well he thought what the hell I'll go out and come back before curfew._

This brings us to this point in time where we are running. He had gone out to just walk around. *cough, cough* When he walked into some gang territory. He really most have the worst luck. They had surrounded him. Easy enough but there was one problem. There were too many. Even if you have the most powerful abilities it is hard to keep them up for a long period of time. Didn't help that they also had a ready back bone to pick with him. As soon as got a break he ran. It could hear them trying to run after me. He maybe small but when he need to he could run faster than those muscle monsters. After running for what felt like an hour they had lost me at some point in the maze of alleyways. The best part about this city was the tall building and the maze of back alleys it had. He knew them all too well for when he lived on the streets. Hiro found a good shadow to hide in till they left.

After things got quiet again he took a good like out at the city. It was beautiful at night. All the neon signs and lights all seem to blend to together. It was like the city had its own northern lights. The air was filled with energy and life. People walked be in a fast pace talking and laughing. Their lives filled with possibilities and opportunities. Not like him. He seemed to live in another world. People never even looked at him. He was invisible living in his own pocket dimension. They probable thing of people like him like fairytales. Right …. When did it all go crazy?

 _When his parents died he was sent to an orphanage in his hometown. A place to he didn't even remember the name of. His brother and the look of emptiness and grief. He remembered asking his brother about his parents Tadashi looked so hurt that it hurt him too._

" _Their gone Hiro. We will never see them again. Ever. Now stop asking."_

 _His word were sharp and cold like ice. It seem the world began to turn slower and the sky looked greyer. It was the beginning of the end of the world to him. Some after the Yuki family came to look for a child with a love for robotic and was smart. Something that Tadashi was perfectly. Yes Hiro was smart and love robots as much as his brother, if not more, but they didn't want a loud child. Tadashi soon began to distance himself from him. Hiro could blame him. He missed mom and dad. He wanted his brother to be happy too. Though the day he left was like taking a bullet. Hiro woke to find that he brother was not were to be found. He run to find one of the adults to see if they know that he was gone. They told him that the Yuki family adopted him. That they would most likely never see another again._

 _He felt like the fall had fall from beneath him. He ran back to his room and slammed the door. Tadashi was gone. Gone. Gone like his parents. Gone like his old life. The world was drowning in a sea of despair. For a long time he did talk to anyone. He thought about it. He wanted Tadashi to be happy. If that meant be away from him then maybe it was okay._

 _About a week later the Ziegler family came. They love his cuteness and he vast knowledge. They took him in and for about 3 years things were great. They played with him and gave him all kids of toys. They praise him on his good grades. They were like a family. Though it didn't last._

 _Hs adopted father always seemed to be away. He even missed his birthday. Why couldn't he keep any of his promises? What was some important? It was Christmas his adopted father was home from work. He had promised to take the day off. To not leave again. It made him so happy. Though as they were playing chess he got a call. He told him that he had to go back to work, so they would play another._

 _Hiro felt like he was sinking again but this time he didn't get sad, he got mad._

" _Why?! Why are you leaving? It's Christmas! You should be home! I hate you!" Hiro yelled_

 _As he did fire broke out around him and his "father" was slammed against the wall. His wife ran to him up. Hiro just stud there and watched the whole scene unfold. Had he done that? How?_

" _Father", Hiro said almost like a question as he stepped forward._

" _STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!" he yelled._

 _At those words Hiro began to cry. He didn't understand why this happened and he was scared. In his crying fit he had pasted out. When he came to he was in a hospital. They told him that that the Zieglers didn't want him anymore and that he would be sent to the local orphanage._

 _He had spent the time there in isolation. He feared of hurting the other kids and feared to know what would happen next. Though he didn't have to wait long. A person for a fancy boarding school came the orphanage to tell them the even at his young age had had the scores high enough for high school. And being under the orphanages care he couldn't turn them down. He would spend 4 years there making perfect grades, but be resident and feared by his class mates. Once he had collapsed the ceiling of the gym after he panicked because of a group of bullies had been really picking on him. Though he need got on trouble for these things. How could he? The adults didn't believe in physic abilities, but his class mates did. They would either pick on him or run away. He began to know what it was like to be truly alone._

 _After he graduated (with the highest scores of all of course) they planned to send him back to the orphanage, but he had other plans. He had found out where Tadashi and his new family lived. He also learned that he was the best in his classes was in the robotics club. He was happy for him. That he had a good normal live. With what little he had Hiro set out to find his brother._

 _Though when he got there his only hope was crush. He had run this far only to hear his brother's words that cut deeper than a katana._

" _Thank god I don't have to deal with my younger brother. It was his fault that mom and dad are dead."_

 _His words had crush him. It was as if he had been stabbed through the heart. He own brother hated him. The world loathe him. He should go somewhere people like went, the shadows. After he got back to the city he took on the mask and became the monster they all saw when they looked at him._

But that was the past. Looking back will only hold you back. It was getting late and if he didn't want to sleep out in this cold. He start back to "the place where I live but doesn't feel like home". And I got home and slept the night away. HA! That would mean he have good luck to not run into one of those gang members again.

As he was going home he felt a stabbing pain run throw. Well I was more like someone really just stabbed him. He struggled to get loss. Kicking the attacker in the shin and giving a sharp elbow to the gut he finally got loss. Bloods was spilling on the concrete and he gripped his side in an attempt to try to stop the bleeding. _Crap, this was not good._

From his spot on the ground he could see the attacker clearly. Seem to be some about 19 in a t-shirt with a jacket and torn jeans. Not the nicest person he has seen but not someone that a killer. But there was something far worst. On his hand there was a glowing purple spider mark his own two tailed fox mark began to burn. As if it was telling me to run. Well it should had said this earlier!

"Just who are you and where did you get that mark", he demanded though it came out weaker than he wanted.

The older boy laughed and it became more and more crazy. This guy really was nuts!

"The marks. They are the key. To GOD! THE WORLD OF ZEFRA! The world will be cloaking in darkness. ALL WILL DIE! hahahahhahHAHHAHA-"

This guy really was lunatic, but as had was in the middle of his crazy laughing he started to cough up blood. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

"They will come for you. Trust the angel of darkness and you will be burn at the stake."

With those final words his body went limp and cold. This was a too much. What was he even going on about? He most have been sick in so many ways. Looking at the two tailed fox mark on my hand I could see that it was glowing too. Like a warm fire on a cold winter night. The feeling this time was comforting. Like it was saying that help was on the way. But who would be here.

"HEY! Are you okay?!" I looked up to see a girl running my way. Though his vision was going black. He had lost too much blood. Damn….. The last thing he saw was amethyst eyes look at him was worry.

 _He looked around there was fog, but slowly a picture came in to view. It was a dining room. The place seemed to be warm and comforting. There was a painting of a tree in the fall time with golden leaves. The chairs were a nice wood and a nice cloth was laid over the table. Where was he?_

" _Are you sure?" came a voice he looked to see a man walking in with plates in hand. They seem to be setting the table._

" _Yes, I have to find him", a boy that looked to be maybe a senior was following him._

" _Sweetie, I get where you are coming from but do you really think you can find him? It's been so long and he might not remember you," a women walk in carrying something that smelled great._

" _I have to try. I shouldn't have been so mean. I was cruel. This is a mistake that I have to make it right. He's my little brother and I'm going to find him. I've had this ever growing feeling that he is in trouble."_

 _The boy seemed to be so sincere. The words made him feel warm inside and safe for the first time in years. This guy he seem to familiar._

 _This had to be a dream. Slowly thing was running back. Stabbed. Crazy guy. CRAP!_

With a whelp he sprang up only to lay back down again. Crap.

"Good you're up," said an unknown voice. I opened my eye and saw where I was. It looked to be a small apartment. He was lying on a couch with and blanket over him. The living room was just the couch, a nice rug that had patterns with flowers worked into it and a TV and an oak stand. Cross was an open kitchen. On the wall the couch lend on there was were two doors most likely a bedroom and a bathroom. The girl looked like she was making something in the kitchen, but she stopped and came over to me seeing I was awake. She had long dark hair that curled at the ends and her skin was pale skin. Just as I remembered her eyes were really an amethyst purple.

"Where am I?" he ask half dazed. Looking at his side the stab wound had mostly healed. Funny he thought it should be deeper.

"At my place. I found you in the parking lot a few blocks down. I was on my way home for school when my mark started to glow an-"

"Who, wait go back," Hiro said interrupting her. She looked confused. "You had a mark?"

"Oh, yeah," she said showing her hand to me. On it was what looked to be a fairy hold a white flower. He took his hand out as well. As the marks got closer they began to glow. His a like a fire and her like a thousand little stars. Suddenly magic didn't far-fetched. Great what was next Neverland? Pixie dust? Keyblades?

"Soooo, my name is Primrose, but call me Prim. Yours?" she asked kindly. She caught me off guard.

"Hiro," he blurted out.

"Hiro?" she echoed only to break out and a wide smile. "It suits you."

Ha. Most people laugh at the name. Back at school they would make all kinds of jokes about it though she seem to really like it. For the first time in so long he smiled. Maybe he had found a friend. Someone to ease the pain of being alone.

"Well I made enough breakfast for two. Care to join?" she implored with some hope in her voice.

"Sure, not like I have anything else to do. I don't need to be back till noon," He decided aloud.

They spent the rested of the morning talking. Something he missed. She told him about how she live here alone while she studied at a private school her father picked out. They had an agreement that as long as she call at least once every three days she could live on her own even though she was only 14, the same age as him. She talked about her sisters and her brother in law that was like a brother to her.

She confided that she got her mark at the age of 9. Her brother was teaching her how to make a camp fire. So wanting to impress him she had was going to practice on her own. She confided that she had cut some of the roses in the garden for kindling. Hiro could help but snicker at the story. Prim seemed to be trying not to laugh as well. When her father found that she had cut his roses he was pretty upset. Prim had gone back to the roses to say sorry. And as she reach out at them they had started to grow back. She had kept her abilities a secret and help the garden grow as a form an apology to her dad and the flowers. She also had the ability to read peoples emotion and feel what they felt. If had shock he when she was in class all day and could feel the sadness in a girl the smiled all the time or how the guy how got along with everyone just got annoyed at everything. It wasn't always easy. She could feel someone's pain though never real help them.

Primrose soon became Hiro's confident and friend. They made a deal to come by her place for breakfast. Hiro finally had a place that felt safe to him and prim didn't have to be all alone. They would closer over the next year. But they would need Tadashi as well with they are to survive the storm that was brewing.

Back at the organization's HQ:

Erebus sat in his office looking at the files on his desk. HIRO HAMADA was there in bold letter. The file listed everything on him. His past, medical records, family tree, and most importantly to Erebus his status in his abilities. This kid was special. He had an IQ FAR beyond his age. And his powers were growing faster than they could record. He wasn't like the other worthless "espers" that they had. His powers were out of this world.

"Sire, may I come in?" called a flat voice for outside.

"Yes come in Aoi," commanded Erebus.

A young women in her thirties walk in almost military like. Her face showed no emotions of her own and her grey eyes were cold and sharp like a blade.

"Sire, we have found the ancient table of Hudred," she stated sharply.

"Good had you translated it," Erebus implored.

"We have begun to. It seems to find the chronicles of Zefra we will need the ones with the mark of the spirits. Only then will we be able to obtain that powers of the "the land of spirits"."

Erebus smiled. For twenty years he had look and researched the land of the spirits and the power it came give him. Ultimate power was right in front of him. All he need was the 6 little brats that held to marks of the spirit. It was all too easy to get Hiro. Child abandoned by the world that only wants a home, to easy. Kid practically just into his arms. All he need was the little shit to be a good dog and sniff out the promise land.

"Sire, there is something else," calmly stating although she tone always had sharpness to it.

"What?" he was get annoyed.

"Tadashi, Hiro's older brother, has started to look for him."

Damnit. Not now. He was so closes and he need to brat on his side. This could ruin everything.

"Keep an eye on him though don't restrict him without my say so, GOT IT," He retorted with force.

"Yes sire," she replied and left with a swift turn.

He couldn't let that guy ruin everything he worked for! He was not going to just let the kid go home and have happy life. Hiro was a tool he needed and Erebus HATED to share. 

**So I spent all day trying to write this. To be honest I didn't really thing anyone would like this story some thank you for reading it means the world. The next chapter should have more a Tadashi. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**


End file.
